Entrances
by moonchic1023
Summary: A series of ficlets depicting how the amazing 5x23 spoiler may present itself in the episode. These chapters are not continuous, just different possible scenarios.
1. Chapter 1: Bedtime Stories

_**A/N: I can't stop thinking about the Huddy thanks to the amazing promos! This is the first in the series of drabbles of how Cuddy ends up at House's door and what ensues. T rating for implied sexual situations, spoilers for 5x23, 415 words, and I, sadly, own nothing. Remember, these chapters are not continuous, just different possible scenarios.**_

**Chapter 1: Bedtime Stories**

As the door opened, Cuddy took in the grizzled face and tired eyes. He still didn't look rested.

"Ah, so doctors don't make house calls anymore, but stripper doctors do. Interesting," House commented, breaking Cuddy's thoughts.

"House," she said, combining her 'no bullshit administrator' voice with the 'I'm irritated with/may strangle House' voice. "You called? Said you needed me? Something important?"

"They're not working." She looked at him, confused. "The sleeping pills. I need something stronger."

"No House, no more pills and certainly no stronger ones," she turned to go. "I'm not helping you replace one drug habit with another."

"I don't want more pills." His words stopped her but his tone made her turn around and take a step closer to him. He seemed focused, clear, almost…honest? She was intrigued. "There are other ways to get someone to sleep..."

"House, if I wanted to sing lullabies, I would be home with Rachel-"

"No," he chuckled softly, "no lullabies. Although, I have been thinking a lot about bedtime stories..."

"House, I'm not-," she began.

"Cuddy, just listen and stop anticipating whatever inappropriate, sexist remark you think I am going to say." He waited and she was quiet. "Good. What I was going to say was that I've noticed that, once upon a time, all a handsome prince had to do was to kiss the sleeping princess and she would wake up. I was wondering, though, if that worked the other way around too. Can the princess kiss the devilishly charmingly, scruffy, insomniac prince and put him to sleep?" She stared at him and he braced for her rejection. "I mean, obviously your boring lectures put me to sleep, so I just thought--"

"You want to kiss me, don't you?" Cuddy broke in, stating the fact that they both knew to be true.

He hesitated a moment before finally breaking his vow of silence.

"I always want to kiss you."

Their lips met, slowly, each testing the others' response. But as he heard his door slam and felt his hands grabbing at her designer jacket of their own volition, House knew there would be no falling asleep for several hours. He was glad he had cleared off his piano.

House also knew that the only thing better than making love to Lisa Cuddy was lying in the arms of Lisa Cuddy, drifting off to sleep while inhaling the scent of her shampoo. He smiled against her lips as he pulled her into the living room.


	2. Chapter 2: When the Bough Breaks

_**A/N: The second in the series of drabbles of how Cuddy ends up at House's door and what ensues. **__**T rating for implied sexual situations, spoilers for 5x23, 680 words, and I, sadly, own nothing. Remember, these chapters are not continuous, just different possible scenarios.**_

**Chapter 2: When the Bough Breaks**

"Wow, wasn't that quite a show today."

House looked up and groaned at the sight of Dead Amber.

"I'm pretty sure you almost passed Cuddy a note asking if she liked you and to circle yes or no. Are you going to meet under the monkey bars later?" Dead Amber continued to tease.

House rolled his eyes. "Turns out that no REM sleep and hallucinations of best friends' dead girlfriends do tend to fry one's brain enough cause more insane behavior."

"It's not insane behavior if you would actually admit that you lo--"

"Can't admit what's not true," House grumpily interjected. He was startled when he was answered, not by Dead Amber, but by a knock on the door.

"House and Cuddy sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g," Dead Amber sing-songed as House limped to the door.

He pulled open the door to find Cuddy. He nodded at her, not trusting himself to say anything, especially since he found himself nearly overjoyed at finding her at his door. And in that skirt…

"House," Cuddy began uncertainly, "What is going on?" He was silent. "Seriously, all day you've been acting more insane than usual, jeopardizing the life of your patient, freaking out Wilson, and," she paused and lowered her voice into a hushed whisper, "and I think you've been making moon eyes at me."

"Shit, she noticed," House thought to himself, trying in vain to stop staring at her as if she was a life preserver and he was drowning at sea.

"What was that? In the clinic room? I thought you were going to…" she stopped and looked at him, noticing the same hungry look in his eyes from earlier. "You want to kiss me, don't you?"

His eyes bore into hers. He wasn't sure anymore what was hallucination and what was real, but right now, he didn't care.

"I always want to kiss you."

_The next morning…_

House woke up completely satisfied next to a very naked Cuddy. He'd had sex with Cuddy AND finally gotten the rest he so desperately needed. He stretched and actually grinned, wondering what to do with the good mood he found himself in. He wasn't used to feeling like this.

Cuddy shifted next to him. She slightly opened one eye to glance at him, apprehensive at what she might find.

"Don't worry Cuddles, I'm not running or rejecting before breakfast and I hope you can follow suit."

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "I think I can handle that. At least until after breakfast."

"Alright, it's settled. Let's eat first and then I will divert your mind from over-analyzing and regretting for another two hours at least," he leaned in to kiss her deeply, demonstrating his favorite method of distraction. He then pushed himself out of bed, threw on some clothes, and tossed Cuddy a pair of his sweatpants and a t-shirt. "I always loved how my clothes smelled after you wore them. Especially after sex," he said, waggling his eyebrows. Cuddy simply rolled her eyes and continued to smile. She didn't trust her words not to ruin the moment between them, so she kept quiet.

House limped into the bathroom, feeling free and, dare he say it? Almost content. He smiled again, testing it out in the mirror.

"For a cripple, you were surprisingly limber last night." House's heart nearly stopped when he heard Dead Amber. He spun around quickly, knocking his sleeping pills to the floor. The sight in front of him caused him to lose his balance and go down, his head falling heavily on the cold tile.

"You should be gone." House tried to focus as the room spun around him.

"But I'm not…must mean you're not done with me yet."

"No, but I am going to be soon. If I can't sleep you away, then I am going to drug you away!" he growled viciously at the apparition, reaching for his pill bottle.

As he fought against a growing black, he thought he heard the pitter-patter of Cuddy's feet rushing towards him intermingled with her screams.


	3. Chapter 3: Payback's a Bitch

_**A/N: Another possible door scenario…**__** is it Monday yet? I need to see the Huddy! T rating for implied sexual situations, spoilers for 5x23, 546 words, and I, sadly, STILL own nothing. Remember, these chapters are not continuous, just different possible scenarios.**_

**Chapter 3: Payback's a Bitch**

Cuddy pounded on House's door. "Open up House! I know you're in there, I can hear the tappity-tap of your cane! Get your ass out here right how!" she screamed, almost hoping that they neighbors would come out to bear witness to her beating him with his own cane. First, House's insomniac diagnosis skills nearly killed his patient AND burned down the hospital, then he stole enough sleeping pills to knock out a Komodo Dragon, then he wouldn't answer the phone for Wilson or any of his team, and THEN she found the close up photos of her cleavage on all the hospital's trash receptacles, urging all to aim their trash 'between the girls'. The donor she had been showing around was not amused. Murder was second on her mind only to water-boarding and fingernail removal. "House! Now!"

The door finally opened, revealing an unrepentant pair of blue eyes and a mouth that sighed impatiently, "You need to yell at me, don't you?"

"I always need to yell at you, House. You make it impossible for me to do anything else." Cuddy took a step forward, intending on entering his apartment, but stopped when she realized House didn't move. He didn't push her out, he didn't move out of her way, he just let her stand close to him. Too close. Thoughts of being close to House always made her internal temperature rise and actually being this physically close was putting her sympathetic nervous system into overdrive.

"Hmmm…if I hadn't made it impossible for you to do anything but yell at me, what would you like to do…now that you're here…at my door…in that skirt?" He asked smoothly and suggestively.

Cuddy fumed at him. He knew damn well what he was doing to her and she was sick of his games, his constant need for her attention, and her inability to truly punish him. Why did he always think he could have the upper hand? Lisa Cuddy did not end up Dean of Medicine without having a few tricks up her sleeve. She looked up; he was leaning towards her and staring at her mouth. She licked her lips.

"You want to kiss me, don't you?" she deadpanned.

He surprised her with his honesty. "I always want to kiss you."

Cuddy kissed him with all she was worth. She pulled him close, running her fingers through his hair and moaned into his mouth. She felt his arousal build. As they both pulled apart for air, she pushed him away.

"Good night House." She turned and began walking away.

Greg House found himself at a loss for words and no idea how to handle it. "Huh? Wait, what?" He limped out his door.

Cuddy turned to face him. "Well, a very wise person taught me that the best thing to do after showing up randomly at someone's home in the middle of the night and sticking your tongue down their throat is to tell them 'good night' and ride off on a motorcycle, leaving the other person with no satisfaction OR explanation. Of course, I have no motorcycle," she shrugged, "but you get the general idea." She allowed herself an extra swish of the hips as she walked out of his building and into the night.


	4. Chapter 4: Lullabies

_**A/N: **__**I really need to get a life...someone, make me stop writing the Huddy, please! I'm not even a fanfic writer! Eeek!**_

_**T rating for slight sexual situations, spoilers for 5x23, 815 words, and I, while I do not own House or the characters, I do own the following scene. It's mine, all mine! Hahaha! Although, if David Shore wants to use it, I certainly give him permission! In fact, I'll gift wrap it for him!**_

_**Reviews for this chapter would be greatly appreciated.**_

**Chapter 4: Lullabies**

Normally a reserved, low key type of person, Lisa Cuddy found herself caring less if the neighbors heard her screams. She was done. She needed answers and she would do her best banshee impression until House came out here and confirmed her suspicions from earlier that day. "House!" she pounded on his door. ""Get your ass out here right now! I'm not going anywhere until I talk to you!"

Finally, she heard the squeak from the door handle as House leisurely opened the door. "Yes, mistress?" he intoned.

She took a bold step towards him, assaulting his personal space. "You want to kiss me, don't you?"

He looked down at her and she could see his internal debate. Finally, he answered. "I always want to kiss you." He paused. "And right now I have no sarcastic remark ready to ruin the moment."

As he leaned toward her, she put a hand up to stop him. "I swear to you, if you pull another 'boob grab', I will shove that cane of yours—"

"Cuddy, shut up." Then his lips were on hers and time stopped. Cuddy was drowning him. Their last kiss had been born of pain; this was one was born of need. Tongues dueled and hands roamed until, at last they both needed air. House looked at her, shut the door behind her, and held out his hand. Cuddy hesitated only a second before placing her small hand into his larger one.

Holding her hand, House led her slowly, almost shyly, into the living room. He took a deep breath and then pulled her over to the piano.

"Come here," he said gruffly. He pulled her close for another kiss, deeper this time. His kisses were so intoxicating that Cuddy didn't notice her coat was gone and her skirt was bunched around her waist until she felt a slight breeze on the back of her thighs. What was this man, a magician?

"Cripple, my ass," Cuddy thought wryly.

"House…" She gasped suddenly as she found herself lifted up on his piano, right above the black and white keys. "What are you—"

"Shhhh…" House quieted her. "I have something I want you to hear." He pushed her legs wide, giving him access to the keys beneath and a lovely view of her red thong. He began to rhythmically move his fingers and a beautiful melody issued forth.

Cuddy shut her eyes, reveling in the music and the intimacy of the moment. When he finished, she opened her eyes to find him looming over her, looking almost fearful.

"House, that was…" Cuddy paused for a moment, trying to find a word to describe it. "Flawless."

Cuddy thought she saw a ghost of a smile float across House's jaw. "Good. It matches its inspiration."

"You wrote that?" She saw asked, not really surprised but still very impressed. Was there anything this man couldn't do? He looked down before nodding. "House, it really is beautiful. What is it called?"

He hesitated. And hesitated. And hesitated some more. Finally he cleared his throat and looked directly into her eyes. "_Cuddy's Serenade_."

Scratch that. Was there anything this man couldn't do without turning her into a lusty glob of quivering jello? "House…" she began, but stopped. What could she say? He was astonishing her tonight and she was at a loss for words. He was opening up to her but he was still her employee. Her annoying, insulting, drug-addicted employee who had written her a song and was playing it for her while she was sitting spread eagle above his piano keys. If Hallmark didn't have words for this, how was she supposed to?

"Stop analyzing Cuddy." She was pulled out of her reverie as she felt herself pulled down onto the keys, causing a cacophony of sound. "Just feel." He kissed her again and started unbuttoning her blouse. Before she knew what she was doing, she had followed suit and pushed his jacket off his shoulders and started work on his buttons. As she reached for his belt buckle, her hands were swatted away. She looked at him, bewildered.

"Ah, ah, ah…the best musicians warm up before they play." He pushed her shirt apart, gazing nearly adoringly at her lace covered breasts. He then sank down on his piano bench and looked up at her again. "And I am one of THE best musicians." House then leaned forward and Cuddy shuddered as she felt a stubbled jaw work its way up her thigh and a set of teeth nip at her thong before pulling it down her legs. As the very talented musician went to work, Cuddy's head rolled back and her hips shifted over the piano keys, their notes creating a whole new verse to _Cuddy's Seranade_.

Normally a reserved, low key type of person, Lisa Cuddy found herself caring less if the neighbors heard her screams.


	5. Chapter 5: Health Care

_**A/N: **__**Ok, this will probably be the last chapter since the newest promo has taken over my mind. I can't create anything more to compete with what we have seen. This final chapter is actually my pick for what is most likely to happen on the show. See what you think!**_

_**T rating for implied sexual situations, spoilers for 5x23, 518 words, and I don't own House. If I did, it would be Monday already!**_

_**Reviews for this chapter would be greatly appreciated.**_

**Chapter 5: Health Care**

House opened his door to see Cuddy waiting, an irritated look on her face.

"You actually came. How refreshing to find a doctor that makes house calls at this hour." He looked her up and down. "And so professional in pants! It takes a lot of courage for someone with your ass to stuff herself into pants. Is that fabric breathable? Stretchy?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Can it, House. You called and said it was an emergency. I'm here. What's going on?"

He sighed. "It's not working."

"What's not working?"

"Anything, everything!" His voice was pained and aggravated. "Cutting the vicodin didn't help, the sleeping pills didn't help. I still can't sleep and I'm still having hallucinations of Wilson's dead fuck toy!" He paused and looked around. "Yep, you heard me right, blondie. Fuck toy!"

"House," Cuddy started to comfort him, "it's only been a day. Give it some—"

"No! Don't feed me useless platitudes, Cuddy. That's not why I called you here."

Frustrated herself, Cuddy took a step forward, assaulting his personal space. "Then why did you call me here? To complain? To keep another person awake and miserable so that you wouldn't have to be alone?"

House sighed. "No. I have another treatment idea of how to get some nice, natural, brain restoring REM sleep, and I wondered if my employee health care plan covered it."

She looked at him quizzically. "What treatment?"

He looked her dead in the eye. "Sex."

Cuddy stared at him. "That's it, I'm going home." She started to turn but he caught her arm and forced her to face him.

"Listen Cuddy, you know it's true. One fantastic, satisfying round of orgasm-producing intercourse is GUARANTEED to drop a red-blooded male into his pillow for a few hours."

"Then call your hookers! Or, better yet," she looked pointedly at his wrist, "take care of it yourself."

"What part of 'fantastic intercourse' did you not understand? Hookers and my hand can only do so much, and," he took a breath, "I've never had better, more satisfying sex than I had with a certain co-ed about 20 years ago…"

"You cannot be serious." Cuddy's voice strained to sound incredulous, but she couldn't stop her body's natural temperature jump as memories of decades resurfaced, nor could she bring her body to walk away.

"I am serious. C'mon Cuddy, isn't it your job to give me all the tools and support I need to do my job at the highest level possible? I'm sure there has to be a clause somewhere…" He was getting to her, he knew it. He leaned over her. "You can't tell me you're not interested. I know you and I know you remember that night as well as I do. In fact, you're probably playing it over and over in your head right now. "

She had the decency to color slightly at his words. She looked up at him and took in his familiar body lean and hungry look, the same lean and look that started this crazy journey 20 years ago.

"You want to kiss me, don't you?"

The bluntness of her question surprised him, but the directness of his answer surprised her more.

"I always want to kiss you."

Lips, bodies, and worlds collided again. They smashed into each other with such pent-up force and heat that they both knew that the only logical result would be the shattering of everything they ever knew.

They prepared to be pulverized.


End file.
